


Recollection

by happyjoylucky



Series: Thrill of the Heist [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is reminded about how he met the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm also sorry for only writing this filler chapter, but I promise smut and a continuation of the main storyline soon. Happy reading!

One month. That’s how long it’s been since that night. Since then I’ve lost nearly five pounds and I feel like shit. Niall’s let me move in with him and a week after the incident he went over to their house to get most of my things. Not ours. Theirs.

 

When he came home with a few boxes I nearly broke down for the thousandth time. He hadn’t left with any empty boxes, so that must have meant the boys packed my things up for me, anticipating that I wouldn’t be coming back. But instead of crying, I just died inside and steeled myself from showing any emotion whatsoever. If they’ve moved on, why shouldn’t I?

 

Since that day I haven’t felt anything; emotion, pain, love. Nothing. So the logical side of me thought I should at least get back to work if I was just going to sit around. Niall contacted a couple of his appointments to see if they’d be alright with me handling their tattoos, they gladly accepted. That settled my schedule and I was glad for the distraction. My mind constantly drifting back to them, trying to solve the problem, to see if any tiny thing could have been altered so none of it happened. But I didn’t want to think about that. I didn’t want to think at all.

 

When we were walking to the car Niall had asked if I wanted to stop anywhere for coffee or tea. When I told him no, he still insisted on getting coffee from this place ten minutes out of our way. I had questioned his motive, until I realized he was trying to avoid driving in front of the bakery. I was truly grateful for him. Like a guardian angel.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

The loud buzzing of the tattoo gun in my hand resounded through the shop. I was on my second appointment of the day, working on a huge piece for a very sweet woman named Melissa. She was getting a portrait of her late husband.

 

She told me that he passed away a few months ago and decided to get a tattoo of him, “I have never been so sure of a decision in my entire life. Even more sure than when I said yes to marrying him.” She joked while gritting her teeth. I talked her through the pain, asking how long they’d been married, if they had kids, the story of how they met.

 

My questions trigger her own, then she points down to the infinity rope tattooed on my right wrist, “Who’s that for then?”

 

“Why’s it have to be for somebody?” I ask with a smile.

 

“It’s an infinity sign, forever doesn’t relate to a lot of things except for love.” She looks smug as I sigh and nod.

 

“You’re right.” I hum and continue inking her skin.

 

“How did you meet him?” She asks after a minute of silence.

 

I just smile.

 

**Flashback**

 

“Niall! You idiot!” The fool had just knocked over my tea and sent my favorite mug crashing to the ground.

 

He laughed and apologized as he cleaned up the mess. I huff and lay down some paper towels. Now I had to go get some tea before my next appointment. I had about fifteen minutes, more than enough time to find somewhere to get a tea.

 

I inform Niall of my plans and he tells me that a new café or bakery or something like that has opened down the street. He asks me to get him something but I flip him off after I’ve pulled my jacket on and I’m out the door.

 

I see the black and white sign with a butterfly in the background of it, or is it a moth? I continue into the bakery and am met with the beautiful smell of pastries and sweets. I smile at the girl behind the counter.

 

“Hello, what can I do for you?” she smiles and a dimple shows up.

 

I can’t help but smile back and feel a bit cheery. I look down at her nametag, Gemma, it says, “Hi my mate knocked down my favorite mug and sent my tea down with it. Afraid I’m in need of a refill.”

 

“Okay…” she’s still talking, probably having a full on conversation with me but I can’t bring myself to listen because a god amongst men has just come from the back room. His apron and shirt are covered in flour but as he dusts it off of himself it creates a cloud that looks like he’s literally just emerged from the heavens. He’s got dark brown hair, that cascades into curls past his shoulders, his lips are obscenely pink and plush, and his eyes are a piercing sage green that are staring right into my soul.

 

There’s a silence looming around us that probably meant that Gemma or the god has asked me something. I blink and look at Gemma who has a questioning look on her face.

 

“Um…I’m sorry what was that?”

 

“I was just asking if you wanted anything else.” She grins as if she knew exactly what I had been baffled at.

 

“Oh, yeah, my mate wanted something. He wasn’t specific, but he loves food so just about anything will do.”

 

“I’ll take over for you, Gem, go ahead and take your break.” Oh sweet lord, his voice is just as beautiful as his face. Deep and smooth like chocolate. And his eyes are still as green and beautiful and staring at me again.

 

“So sorry. Um…what?”

 

He smiles and a dimple appears on his cheek just like on Gemma’s, “I said my sister is a workaholic and a worrywart. Bad combination.”

 

I smile then look at his nametag “Harry”. I can tell he’s watching me intently so I look down for a second, feeling as if I’m melting under his gaze. I take note of the anchor tattooed on his left wrist and decide to use that as a talking point, “Nice ink. You a collector?” I ask. It’s almost a rehearsed question, I say it just as often as I hear it, which is a lot.

 

He nods and rolls his left sleeve up, mother of biceps his arms are huge, “Got a lot going on my upper arm, I wanna move down so I can make it a full sleeve but I’m a bit picky when it comes to my ink.”

 

But I wasn’t paying attention to his tattoos because I was paying attention to how his lips moved with every word. I snapped out of it before I could embarrass myself for a third time, “So any recommendations?”

 

He nods and goes behind the case of pastries on display. He grabs a little pastry bag and picks out a pastry that strongly resembles a butt.

 

My eyebrows raise at his choice, and before I can say anything he laughs, “It’s a honey bun. For someone with a sweet bum.”   


I blink. Usually if someone had said that to me I’d slap them or tell them off, but all I could do was blush, “Um…I should get going. I’ve got an appointment to get to.” I pull out some money but Harry shakes his head.

 

“This one’s on the house. For a first-timer.” He smiles.

 

“How do you know it’s my first time here?”

 

“I’d definitely remember seeing you. Even just once.”

 

\-- -- -- --

 

“Holy shit, Niall. I’ve just had an encounter with an angel.” I hand Niall his pastry and set my tea down before I could drop it. My hands were shaking with an unexpected adrenaline rush.

 

“He works at that bakery, Niall. He is so fucking gorgeous I thought I died and went to heaven. Seriously. That’s how gorgeous he was. Ugh and his name, Harry. Harry! Isn’t that the most beautiful name you’ve ever heard?”

 

Niall shakes his head, “No, what the hell. Name for a grandfather.” I narrow my eyes at him then the squeaky door opens and He’s standing there.

 

His apron is gone, not a single trace of flour on him, but he’s got a dark grey trench coat on over his all black ensemble. He looks incredible, even in the ugly fluorescent light the shop provides.

 

“Hi.” I smile shyly. I’m blushing. I’m actually blushing.

 

He looks me up and down with a smile before saying, “Hello. I have an appointment with Louis for a tattoo. I’ve sent you the picture.”

 

I nod then recall seeing the picture of a half naked mermaid and his wish was to have it on his forearm. Picky about his ink my ass.

 

“Of course. I’ve already got the stencil ready so you can come over to my station and have a seat.”

 

As he hangs up his coat I turn to Niall and to whisper, “That’s him!”

 

“The angel?” he mocks.

 

“Yes.” I slap his arm after I’ve grabbed the stencil of the mermaid tattoo. I make my way over to my chair where Harry is draped, looking absolutely gorgeous.

 

“Thanks for the tea, by the way. And Niall likes the um, the honey bun.” I start laying the stencil across his skin, the ink already transferring well. I smooth my gloved hand over it, before looking up at his eyes, they’re a more forest green color now, probably the light affecting the color.

 

“Sorry I don’t understand—” he starts.

 

Niall interrupts us by yelling across the shop, “Louis you’ve got a call!”

 

I roll my eyes and excuse myself before taking the call, all while pointedly glaring at Niall. As soon as I’m done with the call I go back over to Harry who’s awfully quiet.

 

“Alright, you ready?” I ask switching the gun on and off a couple times.

 

“When you are.” He grins, _dimple._

 

As nervous as I was, I was surprised at my own ability to keep up a conversation and not fuck up his tattoo.

 

“So what’s it like working at a bakery?” Great question…

 

He laughs once before shrugging, “It’s uh, not too bad. My brother works there a lot more than I do.”

 

“And your sister? You said she’s a workaholic right?” I’m so concentrated on tattooing him that I don’t see the confused look he sends me.

 

“Um, yeah, she’s there all the time.”

 

The conversation flows from there and before I know it I’m done, gently wiping away the excess ink and solution, “Alright, we are done. Let’s go take a look in the mirror.” I stand up and wait for him to get to his feet and when he does holy cow. He didn’t look that tall standing in the doorway of the shop, but he was tall enough for me to tilt my head up almost completely for me to look him in the eye.

 

“It looks amazing.” He twists his arm, the ink shiny and bold, “Thanks, mate.”

 

I smile, “You’re welcome.” It was one thing to have a happy customer, but to have him— this perfectly chiseled angel disguised as a man—tell me he was happy with my work was something else.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

Once I’ve wrapped up the fresh ink and he pays, he leaves abruptly. I feel like I’m left standing there next to a dust outline of his silhouette from him leaving so quickly. Niall would laugh at my expression, but it must look pitiful because he doesn’t. He just claps a hand on my shoulder and tells me it wasn’t meant to be then.

 

I sigh and accept defeat, going to clean up my station before heading out, “You going out tonight?”

 

The question piques my interest. Usually on Friday night’s Nialler and I would go bar hopping together, but he has a date with a girl he tattooed last week, “Maybe, don’t feel like staying in tonight.”

 

He nods then goes back to whatever he was doing. I think about where I’d be going. I would more than likely end up at the bar we usually end our nights with before one of us has to be carried out to a cab that the bartender has called.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

And that’s exactly what I do. I’m sat at the bar, after being greeted by the bartender with a laugh and a long recollection of stories about Niall and I stumbling in demanding all of the cherries and olives because of our drunken hunger. He gave me my first drink on the house and I accepted without a word.

 

The noise level in the bar is starting to pick up as well as the number of people in the room. I scan the crowd as I sip at my beer and nearly choke as I see Harry, leaned across a table chatting with an older gentleman. I watch with wide eyes as Harry slides his long, flawless fingers across the man’s hand, and how he flutters his eyelashes when he looks up at him.

 

I quickly imagine myself in the same position, being seduced by the most beautiful being on the planet. But something catches my eye. A bright glint of light off of the older man’s left ring finger and I nearly gasp. Harry’s flirting with a married man! Before I can consider being jealous, the man is standing up to go to the bathroom. Before he can manage to walk away completely though, and there’s no way anyone could have caught the movement unless they were paying the same apt attention I was, Harry’s hand slips into the man’s back pocket, retrieving his wallet as the man passes him.

 

My eyes couldn’t go wider than they are at the moment. As soon as the man disappears from sight Harry is standing, mussing his hair up a bit, then he’s moving to exit the bar. I stand quickly nearly knocking the seat over. I’m conflicted as to what to do; do I alert someone that Harry has just pick-pocketed a man’s wallet or do I follow after Harry and confront him? I do the dumber of the two choices and chase after Harry.

 

I get outside, cold winter air breezing around me within seconds after exiting the bar. I quickly look to my right to see Harry still stalking off as if he hadn’t committed a crime moments ago.

 

I follow behind him a good distance, it’s still a decent hour so it’s not like we’re the only two people on the street. He takes a quick turn into an alley and I continue to follow, foolishly so, because the next thing I know I’m being shoved against the wall by my coat collar.

 

I gasp out in shock as my back makes contact with the brick wall of the building we’re hidden behind, “Why are you following me?”

 

It’s dark except for the dim lighting provided by the flickering street light nearby, but I can still see Harry’s staring angrily into my eyes, his hands gripping the material of my jacket so tightly it could rip apart at any given moment.

 

“W-Why did you steal that guys wallet?” I tried to ask the question with a shred of confidence, but failed miserably.

 

Harry with a malicious smirk then looks down to my lips and I’m suddenly afraid and regretting this stupid decision, “A curious little tattoo artist wants to know why I stole?”

 

“I mean, yes that’s why I asked.” I don’t think about the words before they leave my mouth and instead of getting angry at my response, Harry laughs, loud.

 

“You’re funny, love, really are. It’s a shame you’re too curious and observant, though. I don’t like when people catch me working.”

 

“You call that work?” Another slip of words.

 

His grip gets tight on my jacket once again and he lifts me so my toes are barely touching the ground. When I think he’s just about to slam me against the wall again someone speaks out.

 

“Edward!”  _Edward?_

 

My head turns to the person who’s jogging over to us.

 

“What Harry? He tried following me because he saw me grab that idiot’s wallet.”

 

_What? Harry?_

He gets closer, and comes into the light away from the shadow of the building and I see him. This is Harry, kinder face and sweeter eyes. He shoves Edward(?) away and helps me catch myself before rolling an ankle.

 

“Louis, I’m so sorry.” I look from Harry to his doppelganger. His eyes follow where I’m looking and he gives me a small smile, “This is my twin brother, Edward.”

 


	2. Part 2

Twin brother. That would explain a lot.

 

“Uh, nice to meet you?” I look nervously at Edward.

 

Harry and Edward exchange a look before looking back to me. Edward is the one to speak up first, “We’ve met already.”

 

I squint at him, “When?”

 

Edward doesn’t seem to have much patience as he sighs with exasperation before answering me, “You did my tattoo today.” He pulls the sleeve up and reveals the fresh mermaid tattoo on his forearm.

 

Click. My eyes widen and they both laugh, “I was a bit confused when you asked me about the cafe, but seeing as Harry has already met you, clears things up a bit.”

 

I nod slowly, recalling what he said, “So Harry is the brother that works at the café more than you do?” He nods, “Well that still doesn’t answer my question!” after the wave of confusion I was still upset at the fact that I witnessed Edward stealing from an innocent person.

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you steal from that man?”

 

Edward raises a brow, “Are you going to tell on me?”

 

I go to say something, but what? I don’t know them. Pick-pocketing could only be the surface of their criminal record.

 

“If you’re considering of going to the authorities at all, you should know that we’re not letting you go anywhere.” Harry advances boxes me in on my right, while Edward leans against building on my left.

 

I keep my gaze even with Harry’s attempting to calculate my chances of getting away if I do try to run from them. But I know it won’t end well, so I shake my head no.

 

“Good.” Edward says, standing up straight and smiling, “We’ll gladly answer your questions, but not here.”

 

“W-where?” I ask, watching as he starts to walk away.

 

Harry smiles and holds his arm out for me. I say a silent prayer before slowly hooking my arm with his.

 

\-- -- -- --

“But I don’t understand, you guys are well off as it is. I mean this place does pretty well.” We’ve been sitting in the back room of the café, and they’ve explained just about everything there is to about their “occupation” as Edward like to call it.

 

“We don’t keep all the money.” Harry says, being cryptic as always. When I prompt him to go on he sighs, “Aside from the café we work with…less privileged people. Call it charity.”

 

I look between them, “So like Robin Hood?”

 

Edward smirks, dimple popping, “Yeah, like Robin Hood.”

 

I contemplate the thought, “So why not pull off bigger stunts? Like a museum or art galleries?”

 

“Too big. Plus if we target rich, married men they won’t go to the police. What are they gonna say? ‘I was pick-pocketed by an attractive young man that I was flirting with’?”

 

I laugh, “That’s true.”

 

It continues like that, with me asking questions and they answering them. I learn that they weren’t so fortunate growing up and they just want to help those who grew up in the same situation as them. Gemma doesn’t know about it and they wouldn’t want her to get involved, less accomplices, less trouble.

 

At one point there‘s a pregnant pause between us. But when I look up from my shoes, the boys are looking at one another. I didn’t have a twin, but from the looks they were giving one another I could tell they had the same idea…whatever it was.

 

“Louis.” Edward is the one to speak up so I give him my full attention, “Are you going to tell anyone about this?”

 

I look at how serious his face is and I’m suddenly afraid. Of course I won’t tell anyone, but they way he asks the question is almost threatening and I feel stupid for trusting them enough to follow them here and be in a secluded area at an ungodly hour.

 

I swallow and shake my head slowly. And when I see Edward smile I feel like I trust him again. Damn that million-dollar smile, I’m sure it will be the death of me.

 

“Good.” Harry smiles then crosses his arms as he leans back against the counter, “I knew I’d like you, Louis.”

 

I blush at the comment, “Thanks.”

 

With a quick peek at my phone I find that it’s two in the morning.

 

“I should probably get going. It’s really late.”

 

“Well all my favorite conversations have been made in the a.m.” Edward grins.

 

As strange a way it happened, I was really glad to get to know the boys. They were genuinely sweet and unconventionally kind. Not to mention they were so hot I’m surprised they didn’t leave puddles behind when they walked through the snow.

 

“I’ll give you a ride home.” Harry offers. We all walk to the

 

“Thanks, that’d be great. Um, Goodnight Edward.” I smile as I walk past him.

 

He stops me by gently wrapping his large hand around my wrist and pulls me to face him, “I’m sorry about the um, the shoving earlier. That was rude of me.”

 

I squeeze his hand, “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have been following you.” If I’m being honest I liked it. There was some kind of rush in nearly being in a fight. At least I think that’s where it came from.

 

He smirks, “But I’m glad you did.”

 

I laugh quietly, “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

I get to the car out front where Harry is waiting by the passenger side door. He opens it for me and I smile at him as I get in.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

The entire car ride is quiet, save for the hum of the car and the occasional direction from me. When Harry pulls up outside of my building I thank him for driving me and he stops me just as I’m about to get out of the car.

 

“Louis. I was wondering…if you, would you want to go out with me sometime?” the way he asks is probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. He tries to maintain eye contact and it’s so Harry, even though I’ve only known him for less than twenty-four hours I can just tell it’s something that he does.

 

“I’d love to. Just give me a call, yeah?” he nods then looks down at his hands. He’s blushing and I find it too adorable not to lean over and give him a peck on his incredibly structured cheekbones.

 

“Good night Harry.”

 

“Good night, Louis.”

\-- -- -- --

 

I’d lost count of how many dates I’d gone on with Harry after three months, but we’d made it official. Each date was more extraordinary than the last. We hadn’t done anything too special, but being with Harry was so much fun and I felt so at ease whenever I was with him. Not that it was new to me, but he’s so sweet and caring.

 

“He’s probably the softest person I know,” I tell Niall as I’m cleaning up my station, “not a mean bone in his body.”

 

“Speaking of bone’s, have you gotten any yet?” Niall asks.

 

I’m so taken aback by the question I nearly trip over the foot of one of the chairs and almost send the instruments and ink flying out of my hands, “Niall!”

 

He cackles, “I’m just asking. The first time you talked about him made it seem like he was sent from heaven to dick you.”

 

That statement causes me to bump my hip against a table and I glare at him, “Stop it.” But I know he’s right. I have been a bit…frustrated when it came to that. I had of course thought of Harry in that sense, but it was too soon. We’d made out quite a few times, our dates ending with Harry’s seat reclined and me not so innocently straddling his lap. But that was it. And we hadn’t spoken about it either. Maybe it was a good time to ask.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

I remember the day that Edward confessed his feelings for me as well. By that time I had already slept with Harry and he was just as sweet in the bedroom as he was outside. He was really gentle and caring and made sure I was satisfied and it was really great, but I found myself wanting more. I couldn’t put my finger on it either.

 

I had gone to the café to meet Harry for a dinner date. But when I got there, Edward was the only one working.

 

“Oh, Edward, hi.”

 

“Hi Lou.” That’s it.

 

I look around, “Is Harry here?”

 

“No. Something came up. He told me to tell you that he’ll have to reschedule.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” I look at the empty shop, “Do you mind if I stick around? I don’t quite feel like going home yet.”

 

“Yeah, I can make you a tea?” he offers and of course I’m not going to pass that up. The boys and Gemma already know my usual so I sit down without having to say anything.

 

I’m scrolling through emails when Edward comes to join me. It’s a little quiet after I thank him for the tea and scone and when I look up from my mug I find him staring at me, his chin supported by his hand and his lips a bit pouty.

 

I find that I’m not uncomfortable with him staring but I’m rather curious, “What?” I laugh, thinking I have something on my nose or in my teeth.

 

“Nothing. You’re just…very beautiful.”

 

I blush and grip the warm mug in my hands, “Thanks, Edward.”

 

We talk for a bit and Edward will occasionally get the opportunity to throw in a compliment about me and I blush every time he does. At some point I realize that we haven’t spoken about Harry at all. And the fact should worry me but it doesn’t…and that worries me. I find myself interested in everything Edward has to say—I’m practically hanging onto every word that comes out of that sinfully perfect mouth. No. I shouldn’t be thinking that, let alone thinking that of my boyfriend’s brother.

 

“I have to pee.” I interrupt him and stand up rather quickly.

 

“Okay.” He laughs, “You know where the bathroom is Lou.”

 

I swiftly walk to the small corridor that leads to the bathroom and lock myself in to splash some water on my face and gave myself a quick lecture as to why it was wrong to think about Edward and not my boyfriend. I count to ten then exit the bathroom.

 

But as soon as I step out Edward is leaning against the wall right across from me.

 

I gasp and lean against the door, “Edward, what the hell?”

 

He doesn’t say a word, but he crowds me up against the door, and the next thing I know his hands are pulling my face to his and he’s kissing me deeply. I don’t even think to pull away because of how incredible it feels.

 

His lips are strong, but gentle and his hands make their way down to my waist, squeezing firmly down their pathway, his hands land on my bum and I squeak but don’t break away. My hands find their way into his hair and I’m tugging gently at it, causing a growl to roll through his chest, and I can feel the vibrations of it in mine.

 

The kiss grows frantic and rough and yes—this is what I’ve craving. The roughness that Harry lacked. I try to pull away but Edward bites my bottom lip and I moan at the feeling.

 

But the incredible feeling is gone when we hear a throat clear. I push away from Edward as hard as I can and see Harry standing at the end of the short hallway.

 

I don’t say anything because my heart is trapped in my throat. I look to Edward, who looks too smug to be real.

 

“I gather you told him then?” Harry says with a raised brow, “And he agreed?” his eyes bore into me and I haven’t felt this confused since I found out that Harry had a twin.

 

“I haven’t exactly asked him yet. You know how I am with words.” Edward answers him. He walks back to the main part of the café and I’m left awkwardly standing there flustered, with Harry still staring at me.

 

“Harry, baby, I—”

 

He shushes me then nods his head in the same direction Edward went in. I walk that way with my head down. I’d never seen Harry angry before so this could just be the calm before the storm.

 

Edward is sat at the same table we were at just minutes ago, leaning back like he’s the luckiest man in the world. I’m still incredibly confused as to what just happened, but I’m more worried about Harry.

 

I sit down across from Edward and keep my eyes on the table. Harry sits next to his brother and I look up to see if now was a good moment to talk, but I’m met with the sight of them communicating with their eyes.

 

Harry turns to me, “Louis. Baby, I’m not mad.”

 

My eyebrows shoot up, “What?! Harry what the hell is going on—”

 

He shushes me again then looks at Edward, prompting him to say something. He clears his throat, “Louis, I’ve been in love with you for about as long as Harry has.”

 

The statement causes my jaw to drop. I look to Harry who is smiling at me, “W-wha—I mean I…what…” I’m not sure what’s confusing me more; Harry’s reaction or Edward’s confession.

 

“He means to say that we’ve both been in love with you since we’ve met you. Odd thing is I guess we’re much more similar than we thought.” Harry is unbelievably casual about the whole thing and I think my head is spinning.

 

“And we know its not the conventional way of doing relationships, but we’ve talked about it and…we’d both be okay with sharing you. We both really care about you Louis and we’re both crazy about you. But are you okay with it?” Harry continues.

 

“I know this is a lot to process so take your time.” I took the statement to heart so I stood up and left.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry for taking so long to post. I hope you're all enjoying your Christmas/Holiday breaks! Happy reading!

The next day I woke up to almost twenty messages from the boys combined, all basically apologizing to me. I roll back over and hide under the covers. I knew trying to go back to sleep wasn’t going to help, because I was barely able to get myself to sleep last night. But the late night thinking did help.

Around four, I came to the conclusion that I didn’t hate the idea of being with the both of them. And I’d realized that when I remembered how right it felt kissing Edward and how I realized that Edward and Harry completed each other in a way. Harry was the sweet and gentle and Edward was the rough and tough one which I did find attractive too. 

I knew them as brothers but I got to know them as individuals. If dating Harry meant anything, it was that I’d be around his brother too. But I didn’t think I would be getting to know Edward like that. Whenever I had gone over to their place, and yes they did still live together because it’s cheaper, Edward would keep to himself, staying in his room or just giving a passing greeting when he would go to the kitchen. 

I’d seen him as serious and sometimes withdrawn, but he was just as kind as Harry and the identical twin thing meant they were equally as hot.  
The whole idea was really hot when I got to the dirty part of it. If Edward was as rough as Harry was gentle then I had another thing coming. Pardon the pun.

But the fact that I didn’t find it wrong is what bothered me. Shouldn’t there be something wrong with me? Because I certainly didn’t feel anything negative about the situation. 

And that was my answer. Why not?

\-- -- -- --

The look on their faces when I showed up at their place was priceless. Edward was the one to answer the door. He stood there frozen and when Harry emerged from the kitchen he froze as well.

I smiled coyly then let myself in past Edward, shutting the door behind myself. Then looked at Harry once more before raising myself up on my tip toes to kiss Edward. I was going to keep it brief but before I know it Edward holding onto me for dear life and kissing me just how I want to be kissed by him. Rushed and hot. His tongue licking against my bottom lip, hands gripping my hips harshly, I moan into his mouth. 

Then I feel Harry’s hands sliding up my back and I shiver at the sensation. I break away from Edward and turn to Harry, who pulls me to him for a kiss completely contrasting with the one I was just released from. He starts off with gentle pecks then adds more and more pressure, then our lips seal in a warm embrace, moving against one another. 

I almost lose it when Edward starts biting gently down the crook of my neck to my collar bones and when did I lose my jacket and shirt? I must be pretty out of it because before I know it we’re in Harry’s bedroom. 

I’m pushed back onto the bed and made to watch as Harry pulls off his shirt and I whimper when he strips down to nothing. I was familiar with his body, the lovely muscles and tattoos and his lovely cock. I knew where to touch to make him shiver, where to kiss, where to bite.

But Edward was new and that was exciting. So I watched with anticipation as he pulled his shirt over his head and nearly groaned. His body was a little more defined than Harry’s, but equally as gorgeous. And when he removed his pants I was just as impressed as when I saw Harry’s for the first time. And to think I get both of them. 

The thought nearly overwhelms me, but before I hesitate Harry speaks up, “Now Lou, Edward can be a bit bossy. You see he’s got a bit of a kink.” 

I’m trying to sit patiently but I squirm at the word, eager to find out what it is, “Yeah?” 

Edward’s watching me with hungry eyes, but Harry’s still the one talking, “Mhm, but we need you to tell us if you’re not comfortable with it, okay?”

I nod almost too quickly, “Okay.”

“Hands and knees.” Edward grunts out.

My eyes widen a bit but I get onto all fours slowly. Edward hums when I keep my head down, “You’re a natural, baby. Stay just like that for me.” 

I feel an odd tingle in my stomach when he speaks. Maybe it’s how he said it? 

“Such a good boy.” Another tingle. 

Edward trails a couple of his fingers down my spine and I arch into the touch, 

“Baby, Edward just complimented you.” Harry speaks up from the other side of me.

“Uh, Thank you.” I say barely above a whisper  
“Thank you what?” Edward is mounting me, his body completely covering mine.

“Thank you…Edward?” I struggle to speak with his hot breath brushing against the back of my neck.

He giggles then presses a kiss against my shoulder, “Daddy.”

And that was it. That one word was sending shivers down my spine and had my stomach clenching with want. I nearly moan at the word but I keep it in by biting my lip. 

“Th-thank you, daddy.” 

\-- -- -- --

That was how we started. That night we had the most insane sex I had ever had in my life. And just like I suspected outside of the bedroom, their personalities did carry over to their sex life. 

“So have you two ever…ever done this with someone else?” I ask. I’m sat up against he headboard, next to a very naked Harry, and an equally naked Edward is laying across the foot of the bed smoking a cigarette, blowing the smoke up into the air, away from me. 

Harry immediately shakes his head, “Never. We’ve both always had very different tastes in men—and some women in Edward’s case.”

I look over to see him shrugging, “Just wanted to see what the big deal was.” He rolls onto his front then proceeds to crawl towards me, “But I’ve a acquired a very new, unique taste.” He presses a quick kiss to my lips then flops down onto the bed.

“When did you realize you had feelings for me, Ed—“ he glares up for a second, “Daddy…When did you realize you had feelings for me, Daddy?” I barely noticed the lack of shame I had at speaking the word.

“That first night at the bakery. When we talked for hours. But I thought that I was just amused at the thought that such a timid person was okay with meeting thieves and becoming friends with them.

But then you kept coming over to the cafe to see Harry. And you’d always look so beautiful. Then you started coming to our home and I couldn’t avoid you as much, so I isolated myself a bit.” 

He looks over to Harry for a moment before focusing on me again, “Harry noticed it of course. And one day when you were waiting for him in the café I guess I was staring for too long because he confronted me about it that night. He connected the dots as to why I chose to be alone, specifically why I couldn’t be around you for too long. It’s because I knew you were his. And I could never have you.”

At this point he isn’t looking up at me anymore. Instead he’s taken to drawing random patterns on the sheet covering my upper thigh. I slowly and gently run my fingers through his hair, soothing him. 

It seems to work because he closes his eyes but continues his story, “I’d told Harry that I was falling for you and it put him in an awkward situation. But I promised him that I would keep my distance from you and I’d never speak to you again if that was what he wanted.”

“But it wasn’t what I wanted.” Harry spoke up. 

“He told me that he didn’t see anything wrong with me being in love with you. In fact he didn’t see anything wrong with me being with you either, as long as it was okay with you.” He took my hand in his, “But I waited up until last night to tell you and of course that was a bad idea because it was a lot of information to give you.” He sits up and places his hand on my cheek.

I nodded my head in agreement, “But I’m glad you did. I’m glad you told me at all. Because now I have you.” I leaned into his touch then turned to pull Harry up towards me, “I have both of you.”

\-- -- -- --

One year later I was sitting in the tattoo shop getting inked by Niall. Harry and Edward were sitting beside me, their anchor tattoos done and wrapped up by Niall as well.

“Alright, all done.” Niall swiped at the excess ink and told me to go look at it in the mirror. I couldn’t help the wide smile that took over my face when the boys came to stand next to me. 

I could see their anchors through the wrapping and they held their arms close to mine, “See, babe? You tie us all together. Forever.” Edward leaned down to kiss the top of my head and I leaned back against his chest, praying I’d never regret the tattoo but knowing I wouldn’t. I would never regret anything that had to do with my boys.

\-- -- -- --

“That’s one hell of a love story.” She says handing Niall her credit card.

I smile, “Thanks.”

“Well I hope you get them back.” She looks me straight in the eye as she speaks. Her own eyes filled with pity and sorrow.

“How did you—”

“When you experience heartbreak as deep as mine, you are able to see it in the eyes of others. You’ve been crying for weeks from what I can tell.”

I wanted to tell her that I hoped that I got them back. That I was able to love them like I always had. But that’s not what I said, “Thank you…I guess.”

She smiles, “You still love them?” I hand her card back to her. I wanted this conversation to be over. After a month I still wasn’t ready to speak about the boys or what happened between us.

“I do.”

“Then you should talk to them.”


End file.
